Nether garments such as diapers have been employed for many years in the care of infants prior to the motor development of the muscles which allow voluntary control of the organs of elimination. When some order of control is attained, training pants have been employed to allow the cognitive learning of the proper use of toilet facilities. While a variety of garments has been termed training pants, in fact such garments have little to do with the training of the child other than to serve as a new and different attire to a child accustomed to diapers. Some training pants serve only to ameliorate the effects of the child's periodic incontinence during the toilet training period, and are thus constructed of plastic or rubber material. Further, some training pants have incorporated both hydrophobic and hydrophilic layers, generally with the hydrophobic layer next to the body for the purpose of keeping the body dry, with fluids being absorbed by an adjacent hydrophilic layer.
These garments, though widely accepted, have certain disadvantages in that regressive behavior is reinforced to the extent that the garments appear to be similar to diapers, and thus the garments alone have little effect in motivating the child toward the desired behavior.